The Librarian's Daughter
by Uber Rei Model 03
Summary: [AU] Kagome runs away to Paris. Now, 2 years later, she comes back with the intentions of winning Inuyasha's heart back. But it seems as if his older brother is beginning to show interest in her....Ofically abandoned.....
1. I Anguished Begginings

A/n: This is my first story. EVER. I'm hoping to make this a FAIRLY decent fic, but I MAY need help with grammar, spelling, and depiction of characters. Maybe even some word choice. Today's chapter is told in KAGOME'S POV. Or, Kagome's Point Of View. Another side note…this story is based on "Sabrina", a story ( or movie) about two sons who vie for a chauffeur's daughter.  There are minor plot altercations, and there also are some direct lines AND scenes from the movie. P.s; Forgive me for spelling in this chapter; I have yet to find a beta-reader. 

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or even the characters. I ALSO do not own "Sabrina" the movie about two sons, etc, etc. Direct lines, thoughts, or scenes maybe included from the movie.

The Librarian's Daughter 

I was born to a weak, frail woman, of incredibly small stature; her body was not made to support one of another life. But she did support another life, and she died giving birth to that. Since then, the husband of the woman has treated the baby as if it were a precious piece of glass….believing that a part of the woman lived through their baby. And, lo, when the baby was uncovered, it looked uncannily like its mother. And so, in that way, was I born.

I lived the life of a poor child, wearing the same worn out dress from last year. One day, when I heard some of my friends bragging about their new pool, I asked my father why I couldn't have one. He led me into his warm little corner in the garage ( We were servants of a multi-billion dollar family, but we lived in one of their garages. Mind you, it isn't one of those old shack-like garages, with peeling paint, concrete floors and creaking steps….Ours was one of soft carpets, bookcases upon bookcases, polished steps, and a loft where I slept. My father was often sleeping in a small bed in the corner of his garage, among the many stacks of his books.), and told me all about why we were poor and why we couldn't afford such things like 'TV' and 'pools'. In time, things took a turn for the better, and my father got a raise---which aloud him to buy more books, and I to get such things as shoes, knapsacks, and soft cotton skirts.

At about the age of twelve, I was seriously infatuated with our client's son.  His name was Inuyasha, though the meaning of the name I never understood. I watched him like a hawk; unrelenting, keeping tabs on every woman he danced with….all from one spot. It was a tree with gnarled oak branches that hung lowly over our garage, yet looked out over the whole mansion. From one of the topmost branches, you could clearly see the courtyard. It was from there, I found Inuyasha, and from there I also found my first heartbreak. 

One day, when I was about sixteen, I witnessed Inuyasha dancing with another woman. (As usual, I was not invited to this party. Instead, I was forced to watch from a distance, hoping that one day, I'd be the one at the part and in Inuyasha's arms, imaging I was his newest fling.) I admit I was a little jealous, but then I saw the woman's profile. I was so shocked that I almost fell off the tree. She looked just like me, minus the frumpy hair, huge glasses, and the wide, innocent features ( Her features looked narrower, I was sure.). More disheartened than usual, I watched the scene fold out between my eyes. 

A single moment…it was all it took to make my heart sink and stop at the same time. Inuyasha---my secret beloved---was standing on one knee, holding a box within his right hand. A chill ran through my spine, and I thought, ' No, no, its not what it looks like.' But alas, it was exactly what it looked like. Still, the tiny sliver of hope I has left shined more brightly when he popped the question. Silently, I mentally willed ' Say no, please say no, please, please, please.'  It would seem as if the gods themselves were against me, for the young woman squealed and jumped up, prancing around the man ( in an abhorring manner, if I may add.) in lopsided circles, screaming " Yes! Yes! Yes~!"

As they both retired together, I found myself climbing down the tree, wondering why. WHY did I have to fall in love with someone destined for another? WHY was I a fool to think that I---- as unattractive as a moose, no more beautiful than a dandelion, shoved, pushed, and ignored by the very man I loved---would be destined not to claim him; but the heartbreak that came from him? I left the tree and also retired home.

My father, nothing my slumping posture, damp cheeks, and bowed head, left me to my dismal thoughts. I had heard it many times before, this " He's not good enough for you.", but now, it seemed he was right. Was I foolish enough to believe that I was good enough for HIM!?  My mind screamed at me, ' I guess you did.' 

My anguish was far greater than I ever imagined.

¬_¬

The next day, my father woke me up and told me to get dressed. At breakfast, this morning, my father told me I had to pack my suit cases. At first I thougt he was going to kick me out of the house..As it turned out, we were going to the airport. Father handed me a ticket that he had bought earlier with his only credit card. Just before I was pushed on, I asked him two questions. 

"Where was I staying? How did you get the money to buy a plane ticket?"

" You'll be staying at your aunt's apartment." He slipped me a piece of paper. " It isn't too far from the airport. At least, that was what your aunt told me on the phone. And as for where I got the money, your aunt says she'll pay me back—that's all you need to know." The last part was added hurriedly. " Ah, the boarding call. Me and you aunt both agree you need this." 

As I was herded onto the plane, I looked back to see my dad mouthing 'Bye!' and 'Love ya!

------(^^) Author

Well, how was it? I feel kind of intimidated by all these big league stories! (X_x) I shaf to make shure punkshuation and sheplling ish guud tou. Don't mind me. You can find my liverjournal at ( warning: Cussing?) www.livejournal.com/users/ella_sama/ That's the darker side of me. PS….FORGIVE me in advance for cussing. I'm aiming for ten reviews for this chapter! ( flames don't count!)

Click ZE button and make me happy. If you don't, I'll have to commit the seppuku. 

REVISIONS;

The last part and some of the coming parts were changed completely. ^-^; 


	2. II Paris1

[REVISION]:

Hi! All of you are reading the edited, or revised section of TLD! ^^ 

What did I change? 

First off, I change her view on how she got her job. I didn't like the fact that she was just wandering the city and bought the camera just because she wanted it---the real Kagome knows better! I completely revised the last paragraphs; because I liked the idea of her having switched to a more quiet, peaceful life—to me, red is a loud color. I also added some time between the cab and plane, and I revised when she woke up on the plane. The opening paragraphs stay intact; I loved them.

Disclaimer: INUYASHA ONWZ! SABRINA IS COOL! I DO NOT OWNZ INUYASHA! IT OWNZ ME! /sellout

The Librarian's Daughter 

The plane was hot and restless. I tried to sleep; the sounds of babies screaming, women singing, and men humming drove out all thoughts of precious sleep. I tried to relax; the shrill noise of the engines only made me even tenser. I tried to get comfortable; the seat itself seemed intent on making me suffer. I didn't know what to do. I was beginning to have doubts and regrets about flying to Paris, but I thought that this was all for the best. But still the noises slammed into my mind, drilling into my head. 

I spent a good fourth of my trip in that bathroom, trying to escape from all of the noise. I remember falling asleep in the bathroom ( how embarrassing!). But when I woke up, my mind was blank. I couldn't remember anything at all. When the drowsiness finally wore off, I remembered why I had left, why I was here, why I was ordered that wine. Everything pointed to a single person. Inuyasha.

I wanted to punch myself. I had given my heart to a man who cared nothing for me, but even when the signs showed he had an obvious resentment for me, I kept on chasing him. My mind reacted violently to this, throwing off curses, but my mouth refuses to open. I was too depressed to know if I was crying or not.

Slowly, my grief turned to rage. I wasn't aware that with every anguished, heart wrenching, hate filled thought, I buried my knuckles into the floor. I became aware of the situation when I felt the blood starting to pool around my knuckles, and the searing pains that shot up my arm. I let my rage slip away. ' For now', I told myself, too deeply tired and depressed to care anymore.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

My glasses hung crookedly off my nose, and my dark ebony hair was always looking frumpy. I had little to offer; my breasts were small, my body was as thin as a rail, and I was virtually hipless. This only added to my despair. 

When I finally returned to my seat, I had nothing to do but give into my body's need for rest. 

-_-

Many hours later, I awoke. Hovering above me was a female flight attendant, who seemed annoyed at my lack of response.

" Mlle? Mlle? L'avion a débarqué." 

Whut? It sounded like she was snapping at me…_in French_. A moment later I looked around and found that everyone else had left but me. Turning red in embarrassment, I muttered something along the lines of an apology.

I was quick to get off the plane, from embarrassment or excitement. I'm still amazed at the number of taxicabs around there. 

I could barely read the directions. As it turns out, the apartment complex very far away from the airport. For the most part, I watched the blobs and blurs of color pass by the window I had my cheek pressed up against as I almost gave in to jet lag.

I can remember the air… it was light and crisp, unlike the air at home---thick and tangible with moisture most of the summer, driving you crazy. The streets were beautiful with the elegantly tall, slender lamps that lit the wet cobblestone street.  

When I finally asked to stop, it was at a very quaint, small_ condo _complex. It was the kind with bright red bricks, flowerboxes overhanging every window, and a balcony for every apartment. I entered the complex slumping, nearly ready to pass out on the floor. I showed him the note, but then he actually had to call in(1) to see if the note was real or not before giving me the key. I took the key and dragged myself to the door, unlocking it.

The warm feeling of the outside faded on the inside. The room's walls were painted gray. A single phone was plugged into a socket, and a thin sheet wrapped around a thick, lumpy bed mattress. The only light came from the window, which was above the bed, and the sliding glass doors. It seemed to give it a kind of creepy, ethereal effect. Too tired to care, I inspected the other rooms. A kitchen, with white linoleum and lime green counter tops, a bathroom with red and cream tiles and a gray wall. 

There was a nightstand to my right. On it, a small not was taped to it.

_ Keanne(?),_

_        Do what you want with the condo, I personally don't like it myself. Try to liven it up, hm? There's a bit of money in the drawer if you need it._

_PS…The condo's in my name. Payments are sent to me._

_                                      ~AM_

The first thing that had registered in my mind was that she had spelled my name wrong. _She wants me to decorate the apartment for her? _I thought. _But then again, she is letting me stay here for free._

But everything seemed so depressing, so empty. I decided, right before I fell asleep on my lumpy little mattress----that I would heal this room, just like my heart. 

^_^

The next day I was out roaming the sprawling city that was Paris. I _knew _that if I didn't get a job soon, I would be a homeless in no time. I found out that during the day, Paris lost its pleasant feel.

For hours, I wandered the giant city. For hours, I walked through alleyways, up hills, rode trolleys, and even stopped at a pub on the side of the street. Being done at the pub, I began to wander the city again. I hate window-shopping—It makes me covet things I wouldn't be able to buy. I ended up near a thrift shop looking in the window. There, perched neatly one white cube was a mint condition photographer's camera---at the lowest price I've ever seen. I _wanted_ it, I told myself, but did I need it?

The week fell into a pattern; I would walk around the town, searching blindly for leads. It was not until I picked up a discarded ad's section that I finally struck gold.

It was an ad for photographers, declaring that it need new, and young, and energetic photographers for hire. I was only about sixteen. But what about experience? Surely I had to have some experience?

The next day I was handing the cashier a check for the camera, which was still (thankfully) perched on its post. I ran 'home' and grabbed some money out of the drawer. I ran all the way back and purchased it. That day, I ran around the city taking pictures of everything. 

The next morning, I called the number on the ad and set up an interview.

I put on my usual the next morning, fearing that I would look too casual. But all fears melted away when I met my boss, the _very_ casual lecher, Miroku. He was a nice man, save for his wandering hands. I got the job and my first assignment, but only after I threatened to kill him if he asked me to bear his child on more time.

I walked home that night feeling hollow when I entered my apartment. It was cold and angry, depressive and broody---whatever. It was empty and too spacious and I didn't like it. Seeing as it was only five pm, I managed to pay for some cans of beige, orange, and light green paint to paint the place.

I took a day off from my assignment to paint the house. Being the small house that it was, it only took a couple of cans to paint it. Once the house was painted, I set to work on de-lumping the mattress (my sore back…). For now the house looked tacky with its odd clash of warm colors and little furnishings, but with a little money I was sure I could spruce the place up a bit.

*_*

The days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, and the months turned into a year before I even knew it.

My job---no, career was well paying. In fact, I had become _one _of the top photographers in the country. I was happy with my life now, life in the quiet warm condo and beautiful city of Paris.

The still lumpy mattress transformed into a plush airbed with comforters and sheets abound. The tiny phone plugged into and outlet rested in the now new window seat. I had lovingly painted the phone a handsome shade of green.

 For the living room, I bought a cute TV set. People asked me why my TV wasn't as big as the ceiling. I tell them its because I don't want to feel overwhelmed in my only home.

The bathroom was done in a Mexican style now, and my thin drapes were replaces with discreet yet inviting shades.

But every morning I felt the small chunk in my heart still missing because of _him_. I wanted him back---badly. But all I really wanted to do was look into my eyes and tell myself I was over him---he wouldn't bring me grief anymore!

No.

I would be lying to myself.

I wasn't over him.

I would never be. 

-----(^^)AUTHOR (REVISED)

Well, this is the second revision of this.

(1) This probably wouldn't happen, but WHATEVER.

(2) Oh yeah. Let's just say that her 'aunt' was a bit 'giving.'

(3) Let's also just say that kagome was a naturally born photographer. :D 

(4) And yeah, I also know that you need to get a work visa to get a job….just disregard that. X_X

~Rei-chan.


	3. III Paris2

[REVISION]: 

Woha! Welcome to the COMPLETELY but not so completely revised version of TLD! Want to know what was changed?

The dusky night. I **really** hated that paragraph. I also changed the puberty sequence…and total opening paragraph. In the original version, she was watching the dusky night from the park bench. Here, she's walking home and trips ^^;;; I also deleted the third person bit and changed it into first person~!

REVISION 2: Changed some small things…

Disclaimer: I don't own SABRINA or INUYASHA~! [weep]

The Librarian's Daughter 

The sky was painted with so many hues. Dusk is like the day melting into the sun, with so many colors melting into one another.

Clumsily, I tripped over a rock on my pathway home. Now my knee hurt and all the groceries I had been carrying are probably no good. Foolishly, I thought to salvage the wreck of food.

"Need any help?" Came a boyish voice behind me.. Immediately, I was enchanted with his voice. When he held out his hand, I slowly reached out and took it. It was like being hypnotized. Here I was, taking a stranger's hand. He could be a serial killer, or a rapist, for all I know!  Before I could pull away, I got a very strong sense of déjà vu. 

" I know you, but I can't really put my finger on it…" I trailed off timidly. I was talking to a complete stranger. But I felt oddly comforted…..the last thing I wanted right now was complete, all-encompassing mortification. The kind that comes whenever you think you know a person, but they're a completely different person from who you know. 

" Do you happen to know anyone by the name of Kouga?" The man asked.  His head moved slowly out of the shadows, displaying the boyish features I knew so well. I let out a strangled gasp.

" Kouga!? What are you doing in Paris? What about your girlfriend, Ayame?" I asked eagerly. When I was a little girl, Kouga and I used to play together. He was a son of a butler, but he grew up to be a great actor. 

Once or twice I was invited to go to his play, but I never got to go. I can still remember before the time of Inuyasha, I used to have a  huge crush on Kouga. My heart was broken when I realized he shoved my attentions into the trash and took notice of Ayame, a girl promised with beauty. I eventually forgave him, but every once and then, I get the feeling that I wish I had someone to hang onto….like Kouga.

" We went our separate ways. We just weren't meant for each other." Kouga said casually, looking straight into my eyes.

Imagine this; you and your love walking down a park avenue, with the full moon seen through the branches of the budding oak trees. Call me desperate or anything you want, but all I wanted right now was love. 

-____-

Time flew by. For some odd reason, a few weeks after I met Kouga puberty kicked in. Over time, my hair grew out to be straight unlike the frumpy mess it once was. My Bra sizes began to increase drastically over a period of the year. My hips also flared out during the time, which was a real big uh-oh because I had to get new jeans ( I had tried wearing my old, little-girl jeans. But they were uber tight against my skin, and almost cut off circulation. Plus, It leaves nothing to the imagination.)

Puberty is when a **young girl **flourishes dramatically, like a bud opening in the springtime. (Notice the word in bold; young girl.) When teens get puberty, it is NOT pretty. Everything busts out at once, almost like puberty is trying to make up for lost time. And, when you think about that, it's like overstuffing a suitcase before you get home.

I made it through with the help of Kouga. I guess the only thing I didn't like about Kouga was when he bragged to other lustful men about how I'm his woman. 

I also got those stares. I recognized, in time, that these were the stares of lustful men. These were the kind of stairs that you could feel sliding all the way down your figure…I hated them for a while, because of the way they'd _try_ to do anything to get me in bed. Once, a man even tried to pay me! ( I'm shamed to admit I did like to watch that man get beat by Kouga.) I learned to tolerate the stares when I accepted the fact that no one was going to try and jump out of a corner and rape me.

Kouga and I often went out to dinner or to carnivals, or sometimes even parties ( Kouga: Yeah? You see that number over there? [points at me] She's _my _woman.). Every day our bond grew a bit more intimate. 

I didn't love him.

I don't think he realized that when I began to pack one day. It wasn't any particular day,  I was eating breakfast when I just got up and began to pack. I needed to see Inuyasha again. I needed to go home.

I wanted to go home.

But what I didn't realize was the heartbreak, the pain, and the loss. It hurt to leave Kouga behind. It hurt because even though I said I was coming back, I wasn't. Somehow, I think he knew that I wouldn't be coming back soon. He never really told me straight out that he didn't want me to go, but we had our moments. 

But those kinds of moments slowly chipped away at my heart, and I could feel my heart breaking---knowing that I was going to leave this wondrous fairy tale land. This land had made me so beautiful. 

I was walking away from him. It hurt to leave behind my life with Kouga. It hurt to watch him plead with me in the rain, and as much as I wanted to stay, all I could do was look into his eyes and smile warmly, then shake my head. I _hated_ this. I hated _him_ for doing this to me.

 I could sense, that even now as his heart broke, he wouldn't let go of the fact that I was leaving---probably for forever. When I felt someone grasp his hand in mine, I knew it was Kouga. He placed his arm around my wait, but left one off to hold onto the umbrella.

" Kouga-kun….you know I have to go." I whispered sadly.

" I know….but I want you to know, Kagome…." Kouga replied with his voice lower than mine. " But I'll never let go. I'll never let go…" A fresh batch of tears came to his eyes, though it blended with the rain, I could still fell them. 

I was crying too. But all I could do ( not trusting my voice) was nod and walk into the loading hall. He watched me from the window, and even when taking off, his eyes never left mine.

And then, I was alone.

---------(^^)AUTHOR

Oh. My. God. I'm SO sorry for such a TINY  chapter, but I changed some things around, then chopped off, like, a page, and decided to do that last part in third person. I didn't want to go in depth about the relationship, because…there…well, was not depth about it. All they did was hand out and kiss. Not really love, ne? ^^ But the next chapter will be in partly Kagome's view.  And if anyone wonders why Kagome is not in the airport this time, she's taking one of those smaller planes…the ones that don't need those hallways…and…uhhhmmm…yeah. And IF PEOPLE TRY TO FLAME ABOUT THE  KAG/KOU THING, lets just say I'm putting that in….for a little twist…Where you ask? Patience, little ones.

I'm going to include a tiny snippet from the net chapter. No, it's not in italics. So…SNIPPETS START!

[[[[['Oh, I know you….' Inuyasha cried happily. ' You're my next-door neighbor! Right?'

I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. He didn't remember me…]]]]]

p.s….I'm sorry if the chapter seemed a little bit unrealistic, with the puberty change, but in a way, I was just trying to get that out of the way. X_O I just want to get these two years out of the way, so we can start to focus on SESSHY!

Ok! How about seven reviews!?


	4. IV Home Again

A/N: Sweet LORD! Don't tell me….It can't be…she was playing on www.go-gaia.com ( put me as your reference! :D Albhedrikku@hotmail.com!) all this time, right!? RIGHT!?  

Will this come as arefreshing chapter for all of you that've endured the two day ffnet strike? Wanna see my reaction ( and my friends) too the ime it got back online? Here:

SatanicShoes: OMFG

SatanicShoes: OMFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG~!

Mamono Hokage1: OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mamono Hokage1: OMFG

SatanicShoes: OMFG

Mamono Hokage1: OMFG

SatanicShoes: OMFG

SatanicShoes: OMFG

SatanicShoes: OMFG

SatanicShoes: IT IS UP

SatanicShoes: OMDF

Mamono Hokage1: OMFG!!!!!!!!!

Mamono Hokage1: IT IS BACK UP!!!!!!!!!!!! OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SatanicShoes: OMFG

SatanicShoes: I KNOW

SatanicShoes: OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Mamono Hokage1: OMFG!!!!!!

Mamono Hokage1: OMFG!!!!!!!!

SatanicShoes: T_T i love you god.

@_@ as you can see, we were politely excited.

DIS-CLAIM-AH: I don't own Inuyasha or Sabrina, hell, I don't even own my clothes.

**The Librarian's  Daughter**

I had gotten sick on the plane again.

I hadn't meant to, and I kept telling myself I could get addicted, but I did it anyway. It was a good thing that my illness had taken place on the plane because I didn't particularly feel fond of walking off the bus and vomiting on someone in front of me. 

I decided that today I couldn't drive, because I was probably still partially drunk or still burdened with a hangover or something. I stumbled over to the nearest payphone (which happened to be about three yards from the bus, thank god. Five or more yards and I would have been stumbling like a drunken idiot. ) and I began to dial Sango's number before collapsing at the bottom of the booth in a wave of sickness. I hadn't even finished putting my change in!

The telephone booth door opened ( with a most awful shriek) and I found myself being hauled onto my feet. Of course, one does not always get picked up from behind while you're in an almost drunken like stupor. So I did the most reasonable thing  I could find; scream.

" AAAAAHHHHH! RAPE! MURDER! RRRRRAAAAAAAAPE!" 

And If I was not in such an idiotic daze, I guess I would've noticed all the people staring at us. But I, ignorant of the stares I was getting ( I found out later that this was because of my skirt.) punched the maniac in the side of the head. I heard a muffled curse before I was dropped to the ground. I stood up instantly, ready to flame this idiot.

" JERK! What do you think you were doing!?" I yelled directly in his face. The man looked up at me with a rage etched into his features.

" OI, BITCH! I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!" He roared.

Wait a minute. Raven hair, natural blue highlights….handsome violet eyes….boyish features…..oh my god. I _would_ gape had I not been extremely P.O'ed. My anger and shock slowly melted in to realization, and I guess he may have caught the look because he began to speak again.

" Do I know you?" He asked, awe clearly written across his face. 

" No." I smiled, blushing. " But I do."

"What are you, stupid? Or just living under a rock, because everyone has seen my face at least once."  He told me arrogantly. 

I seethed. Even grown up, Inuyasha was a jerk. I guess he may have caught _that look too, because he was quick to apologize._

" Look….err…." He trailed off, waiting for me to continue.

Continue I did. " For now, you can just call me KH."

Inuyasha gave me a weird look before finishing. " Look, kh. How about I make this up to you. I'll drive you home, seeing as you obviously have no ride."

I was skeptical, to be true. I just had to ask. " How do I know you won't murder me and throw me in some sort of drainage ditch?"

Again, Inuyasha gave me a look that clearly voiced ' God, you are an _oddball.'_

Sighing, I had no choice to accept my fate. I grabbed my bags, which were still sitting obediently at the side of the telephone booth, and put them in the back of his car.

" Wench!" He called, alerting the many good citizens around him. " What are you doing? That isn't my car. This is!" Inuyasha pointed to a highly polished elemental.

Halfway between anger and embarrassment, I picked up my bags and walked over to his car, almost as red as a tomato. 

[INTERMISSION] 

I was grinding my teeth by the time we were half way home. It wasn't just the fact that I was still a little tipsy from the alcohol, but because of the way that Inuyasha kept slipping in not so subtle insults whenever I instigated a conversation. I had given up trying to tell Inuyasha my address. I had just told him that he could drop me off near his house. For now I was just content to quell my anger and let the sun bathe me as I watched the houses flash by. Fun fact; nearly all of the houses in this area were red! Joy.

So, now this seemed like the perfect time for _him_ to start the conversation. 

" Where do you live?" He asked steadily, though anyone could obviously see he was nervous. 

" Near a big fancy mansion…" I smiled.

" Oh!" Inuyasha cried happily. " You're my next door neighbor, aren't you?"

I didn't know where to laugh or cry….He didn't remember me…

" No, I'm not. Sorry."

Inuyasha blinked.

" Uh…." He drawled, visibly uncomfortable. " What does KH stand for?"

" You'll have to find out."  Smiling….now smirking.

Inuyasha snapped. I was a bit surprised, but then I remember that this is INUYASHA that we're talking about. I rolled my eyes as he politely told me about the etiquette of conversation.

" I'm just trying to make some freaking conversation, WENCH!" 

" My name isn't wench." I replied through the grinding of my teeth. " It's KH."

" Oh!" Inuyasha began in a high-pitched voice. " Forgive me **KH! Why, how rude of me! Would you like a mint? We must go to that fair on Saturday!"**

I will not kill him. I will not kill him. I will no---

I touched my cheek, only to find that it was unnaturally warm. I was blushing. Again. 

Inuyasha, who was now looking almost apologetic, began to talk again. " Alright...." He sighed. " I'm sorry. Friends?" He held out his hand, waiting for me to take it. He wasn't looking though, being occupied with driving and all.

I looked at it skeptically. Finally I deduced that I had nothing to lose. Cautiously, I took his hand and shook it roughly before dropping it hurriedly. For a while we rode in silence, until I felt his gaze slide appreciatively up my figure. I had gotten used to that.

" So....u-u-h....have you ever been to a party before?" Inuyasha stuttered. 

" No....But I when I was a little girl, I used to live next to a big mansion. I was never invited to any parties, but I watched them from the trees." I finally realized how homesick I was.

" Well....You should come to my party. I'm holding it on Friday. Where do you live? I'll send an invitation."

Shocked, I recited my address. ....Was Inuyasha blushing?

" You...You live there!?"

" No. I don't live there." I smiled at his puzzled expression before continuing. " I'm visiting a someone. I didn't know you lived there."

He tried to cover up the twinge of annoyance in his voice, but he couldn't. " Really?"

" Why are you holding the party?"

" Ah...." His demeanor shifted abruptly from mild happiness to sadness. " I'm getting married. I'm also holding it as a celebration for my mother. A joint celebration engagement party, if you will." 

" A young businessman like you getting married at such a young age? What is the world coming to!?" I sighed dramatically.

" That isn't funny." He said, even though there was a smile on his face. " Were almost there."

" Do you know Kagome?"

" K-Kagome!?" Inuyasha choked, swerving a bit. A few seconds later he regained his composure. " That bitch? A real nuisance. She's dead, I think." He laughed. " Well, she didn't do much 'cept bother me!"

I smiled before returning to the window, trying to look carefree. But in reality, tears were streaming down my cheeks and into the wind. 

Thirty minuets later, we arrived.

" We're here~!" Inuyasha proudly proclaimed as we entered through the literally golden gates.

The mansion was huge--like a castle, except more house-like. It looked three times bigger than the last time I had seen it. The walls were a stucco white color and all the frames around it seemed to be a white tinged with a rather unattractive green color. 

" Could you help me get the bags out of the back?" I asked, trying to be polite.

" Feh. Fine."

Inuyasha was helping me with the luggage when I felt another appreciative glance slide down my figure. Dammit, I was fine with it in Paris, when men gave it to me only once a day, but anymore than twice and I might be tempted to kill.

When I turned around to face the man, my jaw dropped.

Inuyasha's older brother.

Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was also surprised, because his cold expression melted off when his eyebrows shot up in astonishment.  Inuyasha turned around just in time to see Sesshomaru smirk and speak.

" Well Well Well....If it isn't our own little run away, Kagome Higurashi."

Everything suddenly fell into slow motion. I turned my head to see Inuyasha, who was gaping at me, shock evidently scrawled across his boyish looks.

_Oh god._

----------(^^) AUTHOR 

A/n: Yay! One chapter done and gone! Whoop! I bet you were all waiting for it! [sniffs] poor me.  Poor you! WAH! I have to go to work tommrow and I HATE THE JOB!

I found out that Inuyasha is **SORT OF** like the American Scooby doo. o_o what I would pay to see Inuyasha in a Scooby doo costume XD!

\_/ No reviews no continue! /stubborn 


	5. V Apology?

A/n: Ok! **VERY IMPORTANT! SEE! LOOK HERE! IN BOLD! MUST LOOKIE!** The first part takes place in Sesshomaru's POV. I want to know how I did on that, because I'm really not sure if I want to do that again if I don't have the skill for writing in sesshou POV. OH! One **last thing**, Real time thoughts are presented in _italics_. Spiffy!

One last thing; the length of this chapter is somewhat exaggerated….I did shout-outs….so that's, like, ¾ of the whole thing x_x

Disclaimer: My computer is a cardboard box with a desktop drawn on it. With crayons. That I soon ate afterwards. 

                                                **The Librarians Daughter**

" God dammit Inuyasha!"  I roared, pounding my fist on the expensive mahogany desk. A large crack sprouted from the center of my fist, snapping the table in half. Damn. I just wasted another good desk. " Do you know how many lies I had to feed that family just to get them to let you see her again?"

Inuyasha flinched, but I knew it wasn't because of my voice. 

I let my anger boil for a minute before masking it. " You _will_ go, and you _will_ act like a civilized person. You _will_ be polite and courteous, you _will_ not fuck up this merger."

Inuyasha had gotten cold feet. Two years ago, when Kikyo's family had gotten wind that the love child of Japan's biggest company had proposed to their daughter, they sent her away. 

It had been hard work to convince them that we would merge with them if they let Inuyasha marry Kikyo.  For weeks, all of the headlines had been ' Shinimori corporation to merge with Tama industries.' 

And now Inuyasha wanted to call it off.

No, I told myself silently while collecting myself. I would not let him mess up the biggest merger in history.

" Get out of my sights." I growled. 

Stubbornly clutching to what little scraps of pride he had left, my _brother_ marched angrily out of the room. 

 A crackly voice came over the tiny intercom that currently resided on the floor. " Your five o'clock is here, Sesshomaru-sama." 

" Send them in. " I replied coolly. 

[=]

My room was dusty, which probably meant that daddy hadn't been in here since I left. That hurt me a little, because now I knew how much I hurt him.

My room was still the same. My bed---though not as luxurious as the one I had left behind in Paris---was comfortable and warm, due to the shades that had stayed open during my time away. 

My room was small, about the size of two SUVs parked side by side. My bed, which lay vertically across the north wall, was such a bright hot pink that it hurt my eyes. The desk, which was situated on the south wall, was painted the same color, save for the blend of purple that accompanied it. To my disbelief, even the TV was an annoying shade of pink. Even the frame around the single, wide arched window above my bed was pink!

Currently, I was snuggled into the inside of my hot pink comforter, still depressed. I had dusted off my old photo album (which I tended to do when I was depressed) and was looking at pictures of my family when father called me downstairs.

" Kagome!" My Dad called up to me. I've never heard my dad yell.

" I'm….coming…" I replied, though I said it so weakly and quietly I would be surprised if he heard it. 

Quietly, I got out of bed and washed my tear-streaked face off in the adjoining bathroom. The bathroom too was dusty, also suggesting that my father hadn't had the heart to step into my room since the day I left. Slowly, I walked out of my room and down the stairs, already knowing who had come to see me.

Inuyasha.

He was sitting on my dad's plaid couch, holding the biggest bouquet of flowers I had ever seen. I wanted to swoon, but that would make me look stupid. 

" Did you really mean what you said?" I asked softly from the foot of the stairs.

Inuyasha didn't reply at first. " No…" He coughed, obviously looking nervous. " I….uh…I, um, well, I got you these flowers." ….He _was_ blushing.

I grinned ear to ear as I took the flowers from him. " Do you want to stay over for dinner?" 

"I….I-I'd like that." 

I could have sworn I saw that happy look in his eyes again. When I did a double take, it was gone. 

" What's for dinner, dad?"

" Ramen!" He answered.

I nearly sweat dropped. My dad was a ramen maniac. 

" But dad…I just got home today…can't I have oden instead?" I put on my biggest pair of puppy dog eyes.

" But Kagome….!!" My dad whined in a childish voice. 

" Ugh…" Oh my god. I was stuck in a house where my dad was child. In the kitchen, I heard my dad conversing with Inuyasha about the many flavors of ramen. Great. Make that two pairs of children.

_This isn't fair._ I concluded silently, watching the two fight over which ramen would be cooked. _I just got home---we should be having oden!_

" Fine!" Inuyasha shouted in annoyance. " We'll have oriental!"

Instead of glaring at him like a good father would do for yelling, my father jumped up into the air holding the pack. " YEAH!"

I am so going to be sick.

        [ After Dinner…]

" Good bye Inuyasha!" I called, waving my hand in the air politely.

Inuyasha and father had become good…..uh….'ramen' pals over dinner. Inuyasha, who was currently walking down the slim path towards the mansion, stopped for the last time to wave goodbye to the both of us. 

As much as I hated ramen and as much as I hated to_ admit_ it, the dinner was overall good. When we weren't having friendly conversations we were sitting in a nice comfortable silence. 

When we weren't doing either of the two, Inuyasha and daddy were fighting over which ramen brand was better.

I walked up the stairs lethargically and sat on my bed. I decided that I would finish up looking at the rest of the photo album. Without realizing what I did, I shut the book so hard; I could've sworn I heard something hit the floor with a muffled plunk below me. 

It was cold and spindly. For a moment I panicked, thinking it was a spider. But when I felt that it had no legs…I was sure that it had to be a chain of some sort. I held it up to the window.

I gasped. It was the locket Inuyasha had given me as a child! The locket itself was truly breathtaking, a single gossamer strand of gold clutching a small, oval locket with a star-shaped diamond embedded into the gold. 

I didn't want to wreck it so as gently as I could I pried it open. I could remember the day Inuyasha gave it to me. He had come back from a business trip and blushing, he gave it to me. _Of course, this was all before that girl arrived_, I thought bitterly. Inside was a picture of Inuyasha at age sixteen.

For a moment I was touched that he would give me such an expensive gift. 

_Jerk!_ I thought Silently. _What kind of guy gives you a locket with a picture of him glued inside. What an arrogant bas—_

I stopped my train of thought there, thinking that it was nothing to rant about. I could easily paste a picture over his. But…would I have the heart to do it?

I set the locket down  beside the flowers Inuyasha gave me on the bedside table bolted down next to my bed. 

Sleep came to me easily that night.

[morning…]

" KAGOME!!" 

No answer.

I knew it was Sango. I knew it was past twelve. I also knew that tomorrow would be the day of the party. I just didn't care.

" Fine." I heard Sango fume from somewhere above me. " Your dad told me how you wanted oden yesterday. I figured I could bring you some, but if you keep _sleeping in…._"

Oden! Sango brought oden! I was out of bed in milliseconds and tackling her to the ground. 

" Sango!" I shouted. " I LOVE YOU!"

I admit I was over reacting, and I still feel ashamed that I did. But… hadn't had Oden in two years and…uhm….thirty-seven days! That's like going without chocolate, but worse!

" Nice to see you Kagome. I think I just broke my back." Sango shed as she tried to get up, but to no avail.

" Stop overreacting!" I said as I helped up Sango.

" Me?" She asked incredulously. " Overreacting?" 

" Well, whatever! I'll get dressed and we can eat oden!" I felt Sango's glare burn into the back of my neck. " Uh, and go shopping." 

Deciding that I didn't want to incur the wrath of the _almighty Sango-sama_, I got dressed as quickly as I could. True, I looked a bit on the frumpy side, but Sango helped me smooth out the wrinkles of the dress I was wearing.

The dress I was wearing wasn't all that pretty; plain even. It dipped low in the front, displaying a _modest_ amount of cleavage, unlike some of the dresses I've seen in Paris. The dress was held up my two spaghetti strands and colored a deep navy. The best thing about the dress is that it flared out to below the knees, and the hem was embroidered with silver stars.  Sango even helped me find a choker for the dress. 

" You're going in that?" I asked, all dressed up for the day.

" Hey! I _like_ my canvas overalls. They're durable, and plus they match with my favorite blue shirt."  Sango twirled, showing off her outfit. I felt kind of happy too, because she was wearing the shoes I sent her from Paris. 

" Well, anyways….Are we taking a cab?" 

Sango sweat dropped. " A cab!? You mean you haven't even got your own car yet?"

I nodded.

" Well, I guess we'll just have to take mine."

" No way!" I cried, shocked. " You have your own car? How did you get the money to buy one?"

" I hit gold when I found a new job." Sango grinned. " No more McJobs for me! I'm a fashion designer now!" 

_Hardly believable_, I thought. _Sango couldn't even match colors on a chart_.

" Oh…." I sighed. " Well, where's it parked?"

" Outside. It's all ready One o'clock, Kagome-chan."

I twinged in annoyance at the _chan _at the end of the name. Two years ago I wouldn't have minded it but now when I was a woman, it was just annoying. I wanted to tell her that I was grown up now, but I sealed my lips and followed her silently outside.

" This is it!" Sango said, pointing to the VW beetle that was parked in front of our countryside house.

" I like it….but this lime color is kind of weird."

Sango beamed anyways while opening the doors. 

" It's small in here." I concluded. _Duh._

" I wanted to get a small car because I really don't need a large one---really, the only person I tote around is either Kohaku or Grandma Kaede." 

I was about to reply when she shoved something in my face.

" It's oden. Eat it on the way there, we've got time."

I opened the container and began to eat the oden with the spare chopsticks Sango had packed. Suddenly, It struck me. Sango just wanted to go to the mall…she didn't know I was going to the party. 

" Sango!" I blurted out. " I gotta tell you something."

" Eeeew, Kagome-chan!" Sango cried as she looked at the dashboard. " You got oden pieces all over the dash board….and me!"

Mortified, I turned to the dashboard. Sure enough, there were oden pieces parked on the top of the dashboard. I wiped them up with a napkin.

" Sorry, Sango." I replied still in my mortified daze. " But Inuyasha invited me to the party tomorrow!"

 Sango swerved off the road. " I—Inuyasha did that!?" 

" Jesus Christ!" I cried as we hit the gravel. Sango swerved back onto the road.  " Remind me never to tell _anyone_ driving _anything_ shocking news." 

That was two times in two days that someone had swerved off the road. It was a good thing Sango and me were on a scenic road, or we'd have been nothing but mangled corpses right about now. 

Sango was smiling. " You know what this means, Kagome-chan~!!"

My mouth dropped open in horror. 

Shoe shopping. Dress shopping. Makeup shopping.

-----(^^)**AUTHOR**

As most of you can conclude (word of the day~!), **this is a filler chapter**. It's about….oh….seven and one fourth pages. Uh….that doesn't make sense. Anywayz! 

[…]

OMFG I CANNOT BEILEVE THIS! ;0; 71 reviews! 

This wasn't TEN pages but nearly there….I'm leaving today, so I decided to post it. I know most of this probably sucked because it was a filler.

And…Sorry I treat you guys so badly. I dunno if that was an evil cliffy or not. When I get back home, I assure you, I shall do nothing but type and eat ho hos.

**I'm doing shout outs because AkxTp asked for it! Ok…take a deep breath…and..**

**???**

Thanks! :D

Gambit's Lover 

^^; Thank you. X_x for some reason, I just get the feeling that I write only from what _I_ think it would be like. Sometimes its troubling.

Tatoosh 

Thanks! O_o The hardest part of starting a chapter, or story for that matter, is making the opening paragraphs. For me, anyways. [promises not commit the Seppuku] [fingers crossed]

Seeker of Death 

If only I could draw….[sigh] Thanks for your review!

Divine Discontent 

Thanks!

**Soudeska-Shurikens**

I'd punch Sesshomaru, but I worship him…so…x_x. When I first saw the movie, I didn't know if I should do this….but then…inspiration struck and I couldn't deny it.

Tatoosh 

X__c I know. I made him look like an idiot, yes? When I revision the story, I'll be sure to make him seem less of an idiot. He'll makeup to it….or _try_ to…lets see how well he does when he tries to juggle _two_ women.~_^ Yes, Sesshy could be shaggy, Kouga could be Fred, Kagome could be Velma, Sango could be the girl that says junkies I forgot her name…Miiroku could be some…uh…posionus, lecherous plant. And the dog could be Inuyasha, ofcourse.

Candypinkgirl 

^^ Silly Sesshomaru! Holy Shikon Jewel shards are for Mikos!

Fire Kitsune 

I'll update soon after this, real soon! You were actually my inspiration for getting off my hiatus. I realized how long It'd been and I set to work…

**Katherine**

I countined for ya! O_o odd…your name is the same as my _last_ name.

Hellz-Chan 

I love suspense and drama….And I love to spread it on thick. X_x

Mala Valvah 

^^ thank you so much!

Radcat 

^^ thanks!

Ak girl 

At one point in my hiatus, I was going to dicontinue the story….but I didn't! ^^ Things are going **real** slow right now, but they'll pick up in the next few chapters.

**eddie**

XD Itreat you so bad! I'm sorry!

Snowfalcon 

X_X when I revise it, I'll make him seem like less of an idiot. Sorry!

Asleigh 

Thanks! ^^

Brit 

I updated! Whee! 

INUGIRL 

I hope your satifisfied, even if it is a filler.

The Fool's World 

;-; I'm sorry..I abuse my reviewers…

Mistic UV 

**^^ **that's quite flattering. Some people say flattery doesn't get you everywhere….but…

**ponchita**

I knew I was gonna be harpooned for that when I wrote it XD

**Keyta**

I explained it in this chapter, hopefully clearly.

Dark Topaz 

Hope you liked it!

Tenshi Chan 

;_; thanks, its tue what they say; reviewers are like a drug addicts meth lab….uh…[cough] not that _I_ have one.

Sydney 

;_; Alas! I have only seen the remake! I want to find the original, though, and watch it once.

Yuki Urakawa 

At the party, sesshy is gonna start trying to 'put the moves' on kagome. What does that mean? Ooooh, you'll find out soon enough.

Duke of spades 

X_X I always think of myself as a yellow flower in a field of lilacs.

**rain**

thanks! *_*

RK-128 

;-; aw…I'll throw in some extra chapters of I/K goodness for you.

Aino Saori 

;_; I got called SAMA! AUTHOR-SAMA! [takes all your stuffed animals and goes to cuba with them]

Freespirit26 

No…x_x but thanks anyways!

Avalonian Witch 

I have yet to watch the original version, so that would be about right. Plus, I guess youcould say this is a remake of the remake.

Kaya 

^^ I feel that way too. You want I/K together when you watch the show…but oh the possibilities of fanfiction.

Kat421 

^^ I hope I didn't make him to clueless

**kitsune princess**

I hope I didn't make _her_ to cocky.

Sen Taro-Taisensei 

I should create a disease like that—chapterslyxification. I just made that up. ._.

AkxTp 

I did it! Look! I really didn't focus on his joy, though. X_x I guess you could say 'he expected this?' And yes, I have been on a plane once..AND IT WAS THE WORST! Screaming babies, screaming toddlers….sweating fat people who elbox you in the stomach…GAH!

Pasta head 

^^ thank you…-o.-o….[hungry] [takes some pasta from your  pasta head]

Sarah 

I hope this wasn't too much of a cliffy…..wrist….breaking……fingers….locking joints…..

OH MY GOD WHERE ALL DONE! 

**CLICK THE BUTTON SO YOU CAN GET ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M EVIL.**

|

|

|

|

           \ /

whoop! You're here!


	6. VI Party

A/N: Oh, my god. COULD IT BE!? My god! It is! A new chapter! Everyone run and scream! What terrors await at the end of this chapter! ^-^

DISCLAIMER! I don't own this. Nor do you! Unless your….

The Librarian's daughter

" No!" I cried determinedly, " I will see him again!" I pumped my fist into the air for extra emphasis.

Apparently, you needed an invitation to get into the party. Unfortunately, I did not have one.

When I had been turned away from the gate, my first thought was to sit down on a bench and moan about how I was never going to see him again. Of course, that had only lasted about a minute when I realized how stupid I was for crying over Inuyasha. 

" Yeah!" I said, assuring my self. " He's a jerk anyways. He'd probably just tell me how horrible I looked in this dress." 

I told myself that just to make me feel better. Of course, I had no idea that I looked anything but horrible---in fact, I looked quite stunning. I twirled around in it once, marveling at the way the dress glittered. 

The dress was white, covered in a subtle layer of silver sparkles. For once, Sango didn't try to force me to try on stilettos' (which I hate with a passion, as I'm sure you know.) but instead, she picked out a pair of silver high-heels. (I use that term very loosely. The heel was very thick.) 

For the finishing touch, Sango had twisted a long, pearly necklace around the bun in my hair. Supposedly, this was supposed to 'compliment my gray makeup with touches of silver and white' and make me seem more 'desirable and exotic.' 

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard the beginnings of music begin to snake out of the backyard of the large mansion. I had to get in there. Now.

That was when I found it. Near the end of the gate wall where it turned at a ninety-degree angle, the wall was uncovered. It seemed as if someone had smashed the wall in, for there was a very large gaping hole nearly reaching the bottom of the wall.

As I stepped through the hole, the only thing on my mind was 'Victory.'

Somewhere, in the recess of my mind, my romantic side was thrashing about and screaming. ' To Inuyasha! At last!'

I was panting and heaving by the time I had made it to the back pathway. The music was coming off in waves—slow, instrumental songs one minute that changed to jazz the next.

" Kagome."  A tenor voice rumbled.

I looked up. 

To my horror, there was Inuyasha, staring at me. 

How I wanted to sink into the ground. He probably thought I looked ugly. Maybe my hair was out of place, or my dress was ruffled, or maybe there was something on my face.

" Dance with me." He held out his hand. Though his hair shaded his face I could see that he was blushing. 

I nodded, not trusting my voice, and took his hand.  As he led me out to the courtyard, I couldn't look at his face without blushing. I prayed that I wouldn't founder. 

As our movements became less formal, I put my head on his chest. For a moment, he tensed up, and then relaxed.

We were in our own world, oblivious to what was happening despite the fact that we were dancing among a vast field of couples.

I was blushing. Partly because of the fact that I was being so bold, partly because of the fact that I kept thinking about how good he smelled. 

-----------(SESSHOMARU)

Higurashi and Inuyasha.

Something began to stir inside of me…emotions that I had long ago locked away. Jealousy, loneliness, embitterment…

As fast as it had come, it was gone. 

" Sesshomaru-san."  Kikyo, who had just walked up beside me, began talk. " Who is that dancing with my fiancée?"

All trace of emotion faded from my face. " Higurashi Kagome."

Kikyo nodded curtly and walked away.

Inuyasha was talking to a waitress when I pulled him inside of the house.

He snatched his hand away quickly, as if my skin burned him. "What do you want?" Inuyasha half growled. 

 " Do you know what your doing?"

"Of course." Inuyasha snorted. 

" Then I'm guessing you're aware of the current situation?" I asked calmly.

" What situation?"

" The fate of the company rests in this marriage. Kikyo's family is staying here until the wedding, watching every gesture you make. One wrong move and the entire engagement will collapse." 

Inuyasha turned deathly pale.

" Which reminds me---Kikyo's family is waiting to meet you." 

Inuyasha all but flew out of the door at that. However, a few moments later, his appeared in the doorway, panting. 

" Sesshomaru." Inuyasha huffed out. " Kagome is waiting for me in the courtyard. I need you to tell her to wait for me."

I nodded.

As soon as Inuyasha left for sure, I sat down on a plush chair with a sigh.

It was becoming evident that Inuyasha was smitten with Higurashi. Knowing Inuyasha, he would continue to see her even if his marriage hung in the very balance.

I had to think of a way to keep them apart…

----------(KAGOME)

I glared at the courtyard entrance, hoping for Inuyasha to appear.

Fifteen minutes had passed. 

Tears of indignity stung my eyes. I knew it—he had stood me up. 

I was just about to leave when I heard a door open. 

I spun around to leave when I heard rapidly approaching footsteps. 

My heart soared, turning around again in anticipation of seeing Inuyasha, but with a gasp, I found myself face to face with the stoic eyes of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother.

" Where's Inuyasha?" I blurted out.

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow, a slightly amused look crossing over his features. " He's currently at a.....meeting."

A meeting? Part of me was hurt that he'd blow me off just for some business meeting. "It must be pretty important." I mumbled. 

"….."

We sat under the moonlight for a while, but I couldn't help noticing that he kept staring at me. 

His intense gaze burned into my skin, and finally, I turned to face him.

-------[With Inuyasha….]

"Do you love me?"

Inuyasha blushed. _Could her tell her that? After all, she must've seen him dancing with Kagome._ "I…"

'Damn Sesshomaru and his meetings. If I had just gone to the courtyard, none of this would have happened!' Inuyasha thought.

It had all happened when Inuyasha had gone to the meeting. He had been looking forward to seeing Kikyo since the beginning of the party, but Kikyo was not there. The meeting had ended early, as Kikyo's family was satisfied with his answers. Just when he was about to enter the courtyard, Kikyo had appeared out of nowhere and asked him the question. 

"…I…" Inuyasha repeated, still blushing. Abruptly, he tossed his head and looked at the wall. " Feh. Isn't it enough that I'm marrying you?"

With a slight scowl, Kikyo nodded reluctantly. 

-------------(KAGOME)

Sesshomaru and both looked up at the same time. " That's Inuyasha." I murmured. I could faintly hear his voice, but I knew it was him. 

"Inu---" I began to call out, but I found my voice strangely muffled by something…

_Lips……Seshomaru is kissing me!_

 ------(^^)AUTHOR

DUN DUN DUN. ^-^ SPECIAL THANKS to ANIO-SAMA for being my editor! 

PS…I would do review responses…but cheezuz! So many! THANK YOU! ^-^ If anyone's out there, I'll try to do review respones in the next chapter.

[later that day…]

Rei: Wow, I sure am sleepy. [crawls into bed, begins to sleep.]

[shuffle, shuffle.]

Rei:….? [clicks on the light]

There, standing in the dim light of the lamp, is a ninja holding a dangerously sharp katana.

Rei:…..[clicks off the light.] please let it be the tooth fairy, please let it be the toothfairy…


	7. VII Give Me A Second Chance

A/N:

See authors note at bottom!

Disclaimer: I'm too _good_ for Inuyasha. Hmph. XD

_Editor's Note:_

_Everything I corrected is in red. If there's anything in parentheses ( ), it's either a note or a possible replacement for the word (or phrase) before it (or after it). Underlined words in red mean that they should not be there. I did change a few spelling mistakes and spacing mistakes without any red marks to show for it, so just use this copy when you post. Also, a little word of advice: before you post, select all and change the color to black so that just in case you missed any red marks, they won't show up online. ^^ Once again, I'm sooo sorry that I couldn't get this to you faster. SORRY!! Great job on the chapter!_

The Librarian's daughter

_I can still remember the library, so dark and foreboding. The bookshelves groaned with their weight, and the rain beat against the windows so fiercely I thought they would break._

_"It hurts.." I mumbled, standing in the corner of the library. I held my arm across my chest and cried, having never felt pain as intense as this._

_Suddenly, I wished I hadn't come. I had begged my father to take me here, to not leave me behind in the dark, cold garage that was our home. Father's boss didn't allow children in the work place, but father managed to smuggle me in with the condition that I stayed in the 'kidde korner' of the library. _

_The library was even more frightening than our garage._

_I had seen my father plug in a lamp many times. There was a small lamp not a few steps away from the kiddie korner…I knew I could plug it in. _

_The lamp was different. Father's lamps always started up when touched—but this one remained devoid of any light. Maybe there was something wrong with the socket? Considering it a possibility, I stupidly jammed my fingers into the outlet. _

_Father never did teach me about outlets…Because most of our outlets were high up on the wall where I could never reach them, being the small six-year-old that I was, father never took it upon himself to teach me…_

_A bolt of electricity went up my arm. White-hot pain surrounded me, engulfing my world, causing me to let out a soft cry of pain. I drew my arm back with a snap, and cradled it. Tears began to burn at my eyes, and I tried to hold them back…I wouldn't cry…I couldn't…but my efforts were__ (in vain) wasted as the beginning of many tears paved a path down my face._

_As I sniveled quietly in the corner, fearing that I might die from the pain in my arm. Father's desk could not have been ten yards away, but the pain had grounded me, and I sunk to the floor on my knees. I failed to take notice of the figure that was slowly advancing towards me._

_Too late I noticed it…or rather him, the eldest son of Inutashio. What he was doing in that library, I'll never know, but at that moment, I became terrified. Of stories whispered and rumors gossiped, I remember one in particular. In the story, Sesshomaru, barely the age of three, gobbled up three children in a fit of hatred. He had done this because, supposedly, they had been bullying him around for quite some time. It was also said in the story that sometimes, if you__'r__e unlucky, Sesshomaru would fly into another rage and gobble you up, too._

_"…Ah…Ah…Ah--!"__(Maybe just one 'ah'? Like "Ahh---") I began to scream, but a hand clamped over my mouth._

_A minute later, a smooth voice followed. "Relax….I'm not going to hurt you."_

_The hand removed itself from my mouth, and I was tempted to try and scream again, but my fear kept me in check. I began to tremble, instead._

_"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, watching my visibly quaking form. _

_"…I-I…m-m-my arm…I t-tried to start up t-the lamp." I stuttered, avoiding his gaze._

_His hand grasped my unhurt arm and began to lead me to my father's desk. "Your father left for some time. He's back now. You should get treated."_

_Fear left me then and the pain came back to me ten fold. My arm began to throb by the time we reached father's desk._

_"Higurash__i"_

_At the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, my father sat up right stiffly. _

_"I found your daughter in the corner of the library."_

_My father took one look at my trembling form and practically leaped over the desk to tend to me. _

_"Next time," Sesshomaru said, walking out of the library, his every word dripping with ice, "I advise that you teach your daughter about outlets before she jams her fingers in another one."_

_Father's eyes clouded over with concern. I began to cry again, and all father did was hug me._

_"It hurt." I mumbled through my mess of tears. "I was so afraid."_

_+      +      +_

I rolled over, desperate for sleep.

My bed was a tangle of sheets, as was my hair. I couldn't count how many times I had rolled over, hoping to find the perfect position that would lead me into sleep. All I knew was that it was past midnight and I was unable to get sleep when it was most needed.

I rolled over again, this time facing the digital clock.

'_Four twenty-six and I still can't get a wink of sleep._' I thought, rolling over again.

This time, I was facing the door of my room. For every chip and splinter on the door, there was a story to be told. My eyes shifted over to the largest one on the door yet, a crack in the middle of the door. That one I had put there…today.

+++++++++++++++++

_The minute Sesshomaru had lessened his grip, I broke away from his embrace. But it wasn't enough to just escape him—oh, no. He was gong to **pay** for taking my first kiss._

_The palm of my hand connected with his left cheek in a stinging force._

_Sesshomaru stumbled away from me, shocked and stunned. A thick, throbbing pain vibrated throughout my whole hand, but I forced myself to watch Sesshomaru's reactions. Confusion flashed on his face—then shock, and finally anger._

_When I saw him growling, my head cleared. When the full impact of what I had done blew onto me, I knew I couldn't stick around. Before fear could cripple me, I swiftly walked away as fast as I could to the outside of the courtyard. When I was out of Sesshomaru's sight for sure, I began to run._

When I got home, I immediately ran to my room. I had banged the door so badly against the wall that it had cracked. For an hour, I stood in my room, throwing non-breakable things at walls. Father didn't dare approach me in this state—he knew the consequences. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

By the time I was down reviewing the memory, I had fully made up my mind to go into the kitchen and warm up some cold milk. That would put me to sleep…right?

Before I got up from my bed, and involuntary shudder passed through me. The feeling of those cold, hard lips against mine…If that was what his every kiss was like, I hoped never to kiss him again.

After a minute or two of deep thought, I finally sat up and pulled on my thin robe and two-sizes-too-small-slippers.

With stealth I had practiced since an early age, I slipped out of my room. When I was younger, I would always sneak downstairs and grab a candy cane (father always managed to have a box of them, no matter what time of the year.)—I had learned quickly which floorboards would creak or squeak and alert my father to my…'escape'. 

I made my way down the stairs, also skipping the steps that groaned and creaked with weight. I slipped around the maze of stacked books, under the table that blocked my way into the kitchen (the alternative route was blocked by stepping over father, who was currently snoring away on the couch, legs on the coffee table and book poised in his hands.)…And freedom.

The kitchen was small, not unlike any other room in the house. Stacks of books were piled into corners, crammed on shelves, and even stashed in the dish cabinets. A stranger would be surprised to find about three-fourths of the tiny pantry filled with books. 

I sighed and began to trudge over the rug (which was actually a very cheap blanket) to what was probably the oldest fridge on the face of the earth. I opened the fridge, and then slammed the door shut when I realized that the milk had spoiled a day or two ago. 

I sunk to my knees and before I knew what I was doing, I was out cold on the kitchen floor.

+++++++++++

RINGRING

I wasn't surprised to feel myself wake up on the rug of the kitchen floor. After all, I had slept here many times as a young girl. The kitchen always seemed to have an aura of warmth surrounding this place. Father says it's because mother spent most of her time cooking and—

**RINGRING**

Blearily, I hefted myself off the rug and began to search for the new phone. Somewhere amongst the piles of books, it was hiding. 

'Father had it just yesterday…I could have…AH HA!'

The phone was just where Father had always left it. Less than half-charged, the phone gave one last desperate ring before I pressed talk. 

I had actually meant to say, "Who is it?" but it came out more as "Whoesht?"

"Higurashi."

The sleep clears from my eyes as I snap awake. I stand up straight, no longer slouching as I clutched the phone. 

I slammed the phone on the nearby cradle. 

A minute or so passed. Just as I was about to turn around and quell my raging caffeine urge, the phone rang again. 

I picked it up.

"Listen," I spat venomously into the phone. "You had no right to do what you did! Leave me alone!"

Silence. Then…

"You seem to forget," Sesshomaru said, venom coating his every syllable, "who holds power over your father's job." 

Shock. "You wouldn't." I breathed. I didn't have a job anymore, so the only thing sustaining me was father's income. Father wouldn't settle for another job…

Sesshomaru ignored me and continued on. "I'd like you to listen."

As if I wasn't already.

"Give me another chance."

I nearly keeled over in shock. The Sesshomaru…asking me for another chance? 

I laughed. "Joke's up, Inuyasha."

Another silence, this time shorter than the last.

"…This is no joke."

I could practically feel his eyebrow quirk up.

It was a while before I spoke again. "You aren't mocking me, are you? You really want another chance?"

I paused.

Should I...?I guess he didn't deserve to be hit….but he did kiss me without my consent….

But...

"Okay." I sighed. "You can have another chance."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru replied, a bit more….warmth? 

The phone went dead as Sesshomaru hung up. I hung up too, in a matter of seconds.

I grinned slightly. 'Warmth? What am I talking about…?'

--------------(^^)AUTHOR

O_____O OH MY GOD! She actually made another chapter! Hullajueh! Well, Not much to say…Holidays are hectic.

::REVISIONS::

Ah, yes. A touchy subject. Whether you like it or not, some minor parts or even some chapters as I have been planning WILL BE CHANGED. Chapter three is probably going to be replaced all together (I actually have the whole replacing chapter three planned out, so there's no stopping me now.). Chapter four will be revised to have a short summary of the old chapter three. Messy details will be mopped up…Squee. Count on it happening.

:: SHAMELESS PLUGGAGE::

Castle In The Clouds (Coming soon)– Woo….A loose retelling of the EROSxPSYCHE myth….A very, very loose retelling. Kikyo gets jealous…Shippo messes up…and now Kagome has two gods clawing at her. ^-^ Set in AU, A INU/KAG/SESS triangle! O.o oh ho ho. 

Flesh, Blood, and Steel – YYH x-over! ^-^ Kagome is not what she appears to be. Sent to the same school as her dead sister, Kagome must learn to adapt to school life, all while not giving away her fears and origins. (Chapter two up!)

::OTHER::

So many reviews…THANK YOU! ;_; I love chuu all….taking the time out of day to review for me….[gets teary eyes] THANK YOU SO MUCH! 

[takes Rin's sword and bravely fights off zee ninja's]

Rei-san:…oh ho ho! Back, you monstrous….monster!

**THIS CHAPTER WAS REVISED**


	8. AN: Ofically abandoned

I'm not sure hoe to begin, but I think I'll state the obvious:  
  
This fic has been abandoned.  
  
I feel terrible doing this. I hate it when authors abandon their storie. I guess I'm a hypocrite...But there wasn't much to the story. If you really want to know what happened, provide and email and I'll send you the storyline explained.  
  
There were a lot of plot holes. Large, glaring plot holes. If you really wanted to see what would happen, watch the movie. The outcome would be nearly the same.  
  
If you're going to flame me, give me a reason as to why you're flaming.  
  
If you're going to IM me, don't ask why I abandoned it.  
  
Maybe I'll work on this sometime later...  
  
As for now, this fic has been officially abandoned.  
  
If anyone would like to adopt and continue it, you have my permission.  
  
This story will most probably be taken down at the end of august.  
  
With lots of love,  
  
Uber Rei Model 03 


End file.
